Le pompier et le damoiseau en détresse
by Nanola
Summary: Un pain au lait, un film, un Potter qui s'étouffe et un beau pompier-sorcier pour sauver le damoiseau en détresse.


**Disclamer : **rien à moi, tout à JKR et le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien.**  
**

**Bêta :** Archimède, parce que je l'aime et qu'elle devait corriger ce truc dont elle est l'instigatrice

**Note** :** J'ai mis rating M, pour termes peut-être choquants, mais le T aurait tout aussi bien convenu, je préfère prévenir que guérir. Ceux qui sont dérangé par l'homosexualité, il y a toujours la croix.**

C'est un gros délire sur skype entre Archimède, mandala7338 et moi qui mangeais mon goûter (parce que c'est trop bon) à base de gaufrettes, chocolat fondu et petit pain au lait (ahhhh, bonheur intégral) devant le Seigneur des Anneaux, le 3. C'est parti en cacahuète avec ces deux timbrées et moi, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un OS.

Je sais, normalement, je poste fic par fic et que vous attendez **"Tu es à moi"** qui arrivera samedi, mais là... Inspiration a bossé et je me devais de poster _ça_.

* * *

**Le pompier et le damoiseau en détresse.**

Adepte du goûter, moment selon lui, le plus important de la journée, Harry Potter dégustait avec avidité et joie son quatre heures. Il s'était imaginé toute l'après-midi à manger ses gaufrettes au chocolat noisette, son petit pain au lait nature moelleux à souhait et surtout... ses quatre carrés de chocolat fondus dans un peu de lait qu'il pouvait déguster à la cuillère.

Plongé dans son film, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait.

L'action était à son paroxysme, les personnages principaux – mélange d'elfe, de nain et d'hommes, si Harry avait tout suivi – tuaient d'affreuses créatures. Rien ne lui était épargné, mais au lieu d'être dégoûté par ces scènes repoussantes et sanglantes, le jeune homme, brun aux yeux verts, ne quittait pas du regard l'elfe blond aux petites oreilles pointues qui combattait avec ardeur ses ennemis.

C'était la bataille finale entre les Orques et les Hommes contre l'infâme Sauron, si Harry avait bien compris. Ils ignoraient que Frodon et Sam venaient de détruire l'anneau maudit – et dire que toute la trilogie était basée là-dessus, il était fort Tolkien.

Le souffle haletant, il fixait l'écran de télévision. Il avait oublié qu'il avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Ainsi, quand l'Œil de Sauron se réduisit avant d'exploser, Harry inspira brutalement et sa bouchée de petit pain au lait resta coincée dans sa gorge, lui bloquant la respiration.

Envoyant valser son ramequin de chocolat fondu – une grosse perte dont il ne se remettrait jamais quand il s'en rendrait compte – Harry se leva du canapé et tourna sur lui-même en tentant d'évacuer l'indésirable logé dans sa gorge.

Se rappelant que Ron était là, le jeune homme se dirigea, au bord de la suffocation, dans le bureau où le rouquin travaillait.

Mais cet idiot, au lieu de l'entendre rentrer et se précipiter sur lui, était plongé dans la lecture de parchemins sans nul doute aussi soporifiques que les cours de Binns quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

Harry avait dû se traîner et s'effondrer sur son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci daigne lui accorder un peu d'attention. Et encore, le jeune Weasley, quand il se retourna, ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait au Survivant – qui risquait fort de ne pas survivre à ce rythme si Ron mettait autant de temps avant de saisir le problème – et râla parce que le jeune homme le dérangeait.

Quand Harry devint tout bleu, il réagit enfin. Pas vraiment comme il aurait dû, c'est-à-dire tirer sa baguette et lancer le sort qui permettrait à son ami de respirer, ou alors appeler de l'aide par Cheminette. Non, Ron tourna Harry et tenta de faire sortir la pauvre bouchée de petit pain qui n'avait rien demandé à personne de la gorge du pauvre Potter, en mettant en pratique sans vraiment de succès, ses cours de secourisme.

Lorsqu'il vit que cela n'avait guère d'effet, il jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et, à genoux, tenta de joindre Drago Malefoy parce que c'était la seule personne à laquelle il avait pensé, ayant des compétences plus poussées que les siennes en sauvetage humain.

Le blond peroxydé, pire ennemi de Ron et d'Harry depuis Poudlard, daigna répondre mais adressa une grimace à son interlocuteur quand il le reconnut.

– Weasley ! Que me vaut cet... honneur ?

– Urgent... besoin de toi ! Vite !

– Navré, la Belette, mais je ne comprends que l'anglais, pas cette langue étrange, répliqua l'ancien Serpentard, acerbe.

Il vit Ron secouer la tête, fermer les yeux et les rouvrir.

– Malefoy, tu dois venir en urgence !

– Pourquoi moi ?

Mais il le faisait exprès ce crétin ou quoi ?

Ron risqua un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Harry étendu sur le tapis. Si cet abruti d'aristocrate ne rappliquait pas, Voldemort, qui croupissait six pieds sous terre, allait réussir à faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

– Parce que tu es Médicomage.

– Je suis sorcier-du-feu, ignare.

- C'est pareil, tu sauves les gens. Alors Malefoy, tu bouges tes fesses tout de suite, sinon c'est moi qui viens te chercher et tu vas pas aimer !

– D'accord, d'accord, capitula le sorcier en avisant le regard noir de son vis-à-vis. C'est une urgence... urgence ?

– Oui, abruti. Harry est en train de crever sur mon tapis ! Il s'étouffe !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour bondir, baguette en main et ordonner à Ron de dégager la cheminée parce qu'il arrivait.

Personne ne savait que le blond en pinçait fortement pour le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Même cet aveugle, myope comme une taupe, aux lunettes en cul de bouteille, aux cheveux mal coiffés et au corps de rêve, ne savait rien et cela aurait dû continuer. Mais là, il était hors de question ce crétin passe de vie à trépas !

Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il débarquait dans une envolée de robes rouges – sa tenue réglementaire comme sorcier-du-feu – et repéra Harry étendu par terre, la main sur sa gorge, qui ne bougeait plus. Ron lui tournait autour, les doigts agités, nerveux au possible à l'idée d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami. Le blond s'agenouilla aussitôt et lança un sort pour dégager les voies respiratoires. Un bout de pain enduit de salive vola et vint s'écraser sur le tapis – une horreur orange avec un grand C noir. Mais le brun ne respirait toujours pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas et Drago ne sentait aucun souffle contre sa joue.

– T'attends quoi, Malefoy ? ! éructa Ron en le voyant bâiller aux corneilles. Fais quelque chose !

Drago ne répondit rien. Il déchira la chemise, dénudant le torse hâlé et légèrement poilu, et vérifia rapidement que rien d'autre ne venait gêner la future respiration de la victime, notamment la ceinture et le bouton de pantalon qu'il détacha rapidement, avant de se pencher en avant.

Là, allongé à moins de cinq centimètres de sa bouche, ce n'était qu'un patient comme un autre, se répéta-t-il. Lui était un professionnel, un sorcier-du-feu qui savait ce qu'il devait faire.

En l'absence de matériel, il y avait la bonne veille méthode pour réanimer les gens. Une solution que le jeune homme rêvait de pratiquer sur Potter : le bouche-à-bouche. Bon, il y avait aussi la partie où il devait faire un massage cardiaque et tenter de ne pas casser de côtes, mais ça n'était qu'un détail.

Il aurait pu aussi se servir de sa baguette, mais c'était moins amusant comme ça.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Harry et il expira dans les poumons vides un peu d'oxygène. Une fois, deux fois et puis entama le massage cardiaque. Les deux mains sur le sternum, il entama une série de trente compressions, alternées avec deux insufflations, tout en veillant à regarder la poitrine du Survivant qui se soulevait et s'abaissait lorsque l'oxygène parvenait dans ses poumons. Expiration passive.

Alors qu'il allait entamer une troisième série, il entendit Harry hoqueter et le sentit se débattre pour respirer.

– Doucement Har... Potty. Respire doucement, conseilla-t-il.

Drago était soulagé. Non seulement, Harry était sauf, mais en plus, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son lapsus plus que révélateur.

Son honneur était sauf et la vérité aussi.

– Merci D... Malefoy, murmura le jeune Potter, la voix éraillée.

– Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

– Merci quand même, marmonna la victime toujours allongée par terre tandis que Drago se relevait.

– Il va falloir que je t'emmène.

– Quoi ? s'écria le brun. Mais non, mais je vais bien !

– Mis à part que tu as failli y rester, c'est sûr, tu vas bien, railla le blond en le soulevant comme une mariée.

Harry se tut, une diatribe au bord des lèvres quand il sentit les muscles de l'ancien Serpentard autour de lui.

Lui aussi avait un petit faible pour cet abruti blond aux yeux gris. Même Ron l'ignorait. En théorie.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier regardait la scène sans vraiment savoir s'il devait rire, applaudir – parce qu'il était évident que ces deux-là craquaient l'un pour l'autre, il fallait être aveugle ou s'appeler Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy – ou pleurer de soulagement car son meilleur ami était en vie.

Il les vit disparaître dans la cheminée. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Son Ryry devait être heureux et cet incident était une bénédiction. Parce que cette andouille de Potter arrêterait enfin de le réveiller en pleine nuit par ses cris de jouissance. Oui, Môssieur Potter hurlait sa joie d'être en compagnie onirique de Drago. Il beuglait son nom dans son sommeil, ce gougnafier, et se fichait éperdument de celui de Ron, considéré comme sacré, autant que la nourriture.

Ce n'était pas un petit couinement de satisfaction comme ceux que le brun poussait quand il venait de manger, à la petite cuillère s'il vous plaît, un pot entier de miel. C'était un cri d'exultation qui signifiait bien ce que ça voulait dire : Môssieur avait pris son pied dans ses rêves les plus osés.

Oui, Ron parvenait à faire la différence. Il vivait avec Harry depuis trois ans et son meilleur ami avait ramené quelques conquêtes. Le bruit qu'il faisait en plein acte et dans ses rêves était le même. Le rouquin l'avait suffisamment entendu, les murs étant aussi fins que du papier, pour être capable de faire la différence.

Ainsi, malgré son inquiétude pour son presque frère, Ron sourit, ravi d'être enfin seul pour se consacrer à une activité qu'on ne pouvait que faire dans le calme.

Dormir.

Il se fichait éperdument de savoir si Malefoy allait molester Harry ou inversement, son unique objectif était de fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par son meilleur ami entre tous, Morphée, autant de temps qu'il lui serait donné. Il espérait pouvoir ne pas voir défiler au moins la journée et la nuit. Soit près de vingt heures.

Oui, c'était bien. Si personne ne venait le déranger.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux qu'un « Weasley » tonitruant résonna dans l'appartement.

Pourquoi Malefoy était revenu ?

Le jeune homme se leva, bougon, mais rien d'anormal à cela quand il n'avait pas au moins huit heures de sommeil – ce qui lui faisait défaut depuis trois jours parce qu'Harry s'était mis en tête qu'être insomniaque c'était le bien et que regarder toute la nuit la télévision avec le son à fond, c'était mieux – il était légèrement à cran.

Quand il déboula dans le salon, baguette en main, ce fut pour trouver un Drago Malefoy, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil au tissu usé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu serais resté avec Harry.

– Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ? ! cracha le blond.

– Il est où ?

– À Sainte Mangouste. Où veux-tu qu'il soit ?

– J'en sais rien, moi, chez toi !

Drago le regarda, ahuri, en train de se demander si l'autre n'avait pas besoin d'une visite à l'hôpital. Son cerveau semblait endommagé et plus que gravement.

– Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il ferait chez moi ?

Son cœur battait la chamade et semblait au bord de l'explosion. Ce rouquin débile au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs ne sous-entendait pas ce qu'il pensait. Si ?

– Que font deux hommes en pleine possession de leurs moyens dans un appartement, seuls ?

Ah si, Weasley sous-entendait bien qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec Potter. Lui n'était pas contre, mais le brun...

– Malefoy, écoute. Apparemment, de nous deux, tu as l'air un peu lent d'esprit. Alors je vais reformuler mes phrases de façon à ce que tu comprennes bien. Tu vas retourner à Sainte Mangouste, récupérer Harry avant qu'il ne s'enfuie et vous sauter dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie où il habite. C'est clair ?

Oui, dit comme ça, c'était clair. Mais le pauvre cerveau de Drago avait un peu de mal.

– Hein ?

– Merlin, mais aide ce pauvre garçon, marmonna Ron, atterré par tant de bêtise. Toi, aller faire crack-boum avec Harry. D'accord ?

L'ancien Serpentard eut un temps d'arrêt.

– Weasley, tu es en train de me dire de coucher avec ton meilleur ami, ton petit-frère, celui que tu protèges de tous et de tout le monde ? C'est bien ça ?

C'était juste pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

– Non, Malefoy, je te demande juste de faire du tricot avec. Bien sûr, sombre idiot ! Et s'il te plaît, garde-le au moins pendant une semaine.

– D'accord.

Comme abasourdi, Drago reprit la cheminée en oubliant totalement la raison de sa venue, à savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'Harry en arrive à aller à Sainte Mangouste.

Mais il ne saurait sans doute jamais.

Le jeune homme se hâta de retrouver Potter et de le traîner chez lui pour l'embrasser, parce que ses lèvres étaient douces et qu'il n'avait pas pu en profiter correctement, et peut-être réviser son anatomie du corps humain masculin, si le pauvre damoiseau qu'il venait de sauver était d'accord.

Pendant que Ron retournait dans son lit en espérant que cette fois, personne ne viendrait, Drago déboulait à Sainte Mangouste sans tambours ni trompettes et filait ventre à terre là où il avait laissé Harry, c'est à dire entre les mains d'un Médicomage.

À bien y réfléchir, il se dit que l'homme était un peu trop bien fait de sa personne et avait commencé à palper un peu trop _son_ Harry quand il était parti voir Weasley, et se rappela que cet individu au comportement douteux s'était fait plusieurs des internes de sexe masculin.

Il les retrouva dix minutes après son départ l'un à côté de l'autre et Harry assis sur le lit, entièrement habillé. Le Médicomage eut l'air un peu surpris, voire dégoûté de le voir revenir alors que le plus jeune d'au moins dix ans, semblait soulagé et paraissait prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette pour s'enfuir de là. C'était vrai qu'il abhorrait les hôpitaux.

– Malefoy ? s'étonna le brun.

– Guérisseur, il va bien ? s'enquit le blond, faussement inquiet, alors que son envie première était de récupérer le jeune homme, le lancer sur son épaule, pour avoir pleinement accès à ses fesses, et l'emmener chez lui pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages comme lui avait si aimablement conseillé Weasley.

– Oui, mais il doit rester en observation.

– Je me charge de cette partie, Guérisseur.

– Vous n'êtes pas...

– J'ai été formé à secourir les gens. Si Potty ne va pas bien, je vous le ramène.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de la part du Médicomage, récupéra la main d'Harry qui le suivit docilement et rejoignit le réseau de cheminette.

– Je pense que tu peux me lâcher maintenant, constata Potter alors que sa main était toujours prisonnière de celle de Drago.

Si ce dernier ne le laissait pas maintenant, il allait s'évanouir. Déjà que lorsque le sorcier-du-feu l'avait porté pour l'emmener ici, il avait failli faire une syncope.

– Ok, déclara le jeune homme avant de le hisser sur son épaule et de jeter dans l'âtre un peu de poudre.

Il prononça sa destination, profitant du fait qu'Harry était sous le choc pour répliquer ou se débattre, et pénétra dans les flammes vertes.

L'ancien Gryffondor sembla attendre d'être arrivé à destination pour se reprendre. Mais il était déjà à terre au beau milieu d'un salon quand il se mit à invectiver son sauveur. Ce dernier, las de l'entendre hurler de rage, le bâillonna efficacement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, encore trop choqué par le geste et son arrivée brutale. Mais quand son pauvre cerveau se reconnecta et qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait et que Drago l'embrassait vraiment, il réagit enfin et bougea ses lèvres lentement, pour apprécier la douceur de celles de son vis-à-vis.

Soit il s'agissait de la réalité, et tous ses rêves n'étaient rien en comparaison, soit c'était un rêve et Harry ne voulait plus se réveiller. Dans les deux cas, l'instant était parfait avec les mains fines et délicates du sorcier-du-feu posées sur ses fesses, et rien ni personne ne devait les déranger, que ce soit son réveil ou un quelconque abruti.

Quand le blond le souleva du sol pour le porter à travers tout l'appartement sans détacher ses lèvres de siennes, et le jeta sur le lit, Harry sut que le rêve était _enfin_ devenu réalité.

Lui qui se disait juste avant de s'évanouir sur le tapis immonde de Ron, aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, que plus jamais il ne reprendrait de petits-pains au lait aussi délectables soient-ils, là, si Drago pensait à la même chose que lui, il allait peut-être continuer et s'étouffer plus souvent s'il avait le droit à son pompier-sorcier personnel pour lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Il espérait que ce dernier maîtrisait parfaitement la lance à eau, parce qu'il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur.

Aucun des deux ne se demanda si Ron avait fait exprès d'oublier de lancer le sort qui dégageait les voies respiratoires, ou comment il avait pu savoir que Drago en pinçait pour Harry et inversement, mais est-ce que ça avait vraiment son importance ?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Si certains avaient encore des doutes sur ma santé mentale, ou si d'autres pensaient que j'étais saine d'esprit... sachez que je suis timbrée, que je le sais, mais que je ne me soigne pas. Où serait le fun sinon?  
**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**


End file.
